This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In reality scene, the dynamic range perceived by human eyes is quite large. The human eyes may sense starlight with a brightness of 10−3 cd/m2 and sunlight with a brightness of 105 cd/m2, and may even sense details in a reality scene under a very dark or bright circumstance. With a relatively small brightness dynamic range, the current image capturing equipment cannot perceive bright details in an extremely bright scene, nor perceive dark details in an extremely dark scene. Therefore, the brightness dynamic range perceived by the image capturing equipment is much smaller than the brightness dynamic range in an actual scene perceived by the human eyes.
During the research and practice of the prior art, the inventor finds out it is highly desirable to simplify and improve the image synthesizing process and generate a video image in real time.